saiminfandomcom-20200213-history
Elaine (Nano Control)
'' Elaine ''is one of the heroines in Nano Control, an Indie RPG game developed by Smiling Dog. She is the mother to the nameable protagonist and to another Heroine Rika. How she was Hypnotized Directly after the Game's intro the nameable protagonist and Elaine are having breakfast when Elaine notices Rika's absence and goes to check on her. While away the protagonist slips some of the serum into her tea, but nothing immediately happens. Gameplay & Walkthrough The afternoon after she has ingested the serum the nanites have fully integrated with their target and she has been indoctrinated. The player rushes into the hall to talk to his mother who explains that she is going to have a bath. The player than induces a trance and has the two of them take a bath together (plus 15 in her control bar after this point). After this the player can take control of her and take her to secluded areas to strip, each time filling 10 points in her control bar. Once at 50 Elaine is ready to be upgraded. On either Wednesday or Saturday Elaine will be away at the store and the player can strike by approaching the fridge and slipping serum into her tea. She will be induced and give the player a blowjob. Blowjobs from this point onwards fill 15 points on the control bar, take Elaine to secluded areas once again and have her give the player blowjobs until the bar is filled up to 80 points. Talk to G and he will explain that to increase control you need to feed Elaine aphrodisiacs three times a day and than act at the night. On a day where you know where Elaine will be at all times approach, talk and select control on Elaine. Talk to her while she is following her and select "Feed Aphrodisiac" which will transform the player and Elaine back to Elaine's room regardless of where the two were initially. After she has been given the aphrodisiac three times approach her in the night and she will be so sexually frustrated and she will start to notice "how grown up" her son is. Induce control and Elaine will have sex with you. During the sex Elaine will be enslaved to the pleasure, but the player commands more. He threatens to pull his cock out of Elaine if she does not submit. Elaine does so and proclaims herself to no longer be a mother, but a mere woman, the player's woman. From this having sex with Elaine is now possible in secluded areas and will fill 25 points. To increase Elaine to level 3, fill the control bar up to 125 points and than talk to G (if you haven't already converted someone to level 3 that is) and you now have the power to enter the targets mind and rewrite them permanently there. Control Elaine and bring her to your room, talk to her and select enter her mind. The first part of her mind is surrounded by fire, upon entrance the player move past the fire without getting caught to advance to the next area. The next area is the memory of when Elaine first submitted herself to the player. Here her inner thoughts can be seen and her own inner turmoil at "choosing" to become a sex slave to her son. After this the way to the next area is than guarded by a row of fire which has a specific trick. The fire moves up and down and the trick is to walk into the area, remain still before the fire touches you and move until you are past the area and walk to the next. If Rika is already under control than a new scene will appear in the final area where it is shown that Elaine is jealous of Rika, if Rika is not level 2 than this scene will not appear and the final room will be empty. Elaine will not give any resistance at this point which the player mentally notes that she desired that part to be changed. Go to the bottom of this final room and follow the hallway which will lead to the core of Elaine. Take control here and assume full control over Elaine completely. This will lead you to exit Elaine's mind. Talk to her and you will take her to her room. Talk to her there and you will enter her mind but that there are still some areas that have yet to be changed as Elaine values them too much. As of the current build Elaine can only be controlled up to level 3. Titles Conflict parent Devout Slave Locations Elaine is most commonly found at the table in her house which she will always be in the morning and evening unless otherwise specified in the walkthrough. At night she will be in her room, while in the afternoon she will either be at the Market Place ( the location do west of the player's house following the path, or at the Little Tea Shop. Depending on the day Lena may also be there as well. Personality Once a responsible parent, the serum and aphrodisiacs have corrupted and tainted Elaine into a sex-crazy servant to her flesh and blood son. She is receptive to his will and if not countered will develop ravenous jealousy towards her own daughter for also being a slave. Relationships Look Behind the Scenes Elaine's original Slutty attire was quite different from her current one. Instead of being an identical attire it was instead a black miniskirt and purple shirt with the word "Slut" written accross it. Smiling Dog changed it after feedback and discussing the matter with the then-sprite artist and the game changing the workable images from rpgmvp files to .pngs. (picture needed) Category:Nano Control Category:Mother-daughter slaves Category:Slave Mother of Master Category:Prude Girl into Exhibitionist Category:Brown Haired Slaves